james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Grave's Bog
Grave's Bog is a quiet Pandoran sector known for its sturmbeest population. The RDA have established a research facility here with a focus on sturmbeest migratory patterns. Grave's Bog is renowned for the large herds of sturmbeests that inhabit the many watering holes of the canyon. While not carnivorous, the sturmbeest herds have been known to participate in "mobbing behavior" when threatened, cooperatively attacking or harassing any perceived threats. All RDA personnel are advised to use extreme caution when encountering sturmbeest herds in Grave's Bog. James Cameron's Avatar: The Game When sided with the RDA, Able Ryder is deployed to Grave's Bog to search for three unobtanium shards in order to tune a local Willow Tree and pinpoint the location of the Well of Souls. Ryder is informed by Kendra Midori in a Samson helicopter while flying over Grave's Bog that the shard is ahead in a Na'vi village, but warns Ryder that Commander Falco has the village presighted for an airstrike. She also tells Ryder to report to Commander Fulson once he has collected the shard. Ryder is dropped off a little ways outside of the village and continues to make his way there. Just before Ryder arrives in the village it is hit by the airstrike, setting much of it ablaze. Right after the airstrike RDA SecOps soldiers arrive in the village to secure it, and therefore securing the shard. Ryder collects the shard and moves on to Camp Zulu to talk to Commander Fulson. Fulson informs Ryder that the camp has a full blown raid on their hands and tells Ryder to "kill anything that's blue". The camp is attacked in three waves, with each wave being led by a Sturmbeest and followed by Na'vi warriors. Ryder and the defending SecOps soldiers manage to successfully defend the camp and kill all of the attackers. However, Fulson then informs Ryder that a sturmbeest herd is coming there way and that the camp won't take it. Ryder then takes a position as a gunner on an RDA Swan attack vehicle (another vehicle drives along with the vehicle that Ryder is riding on) to lure the sturmbeest herd away from Camp Zulu to a pre-designated zone marked for a heavy airstrike. This tactic is successful and most of the sturmbeest herd are killed by the airstrike, with this event thinning the sturmbeest numbers enough for the herds to pose no significant threat to the RDA presence in Grave's Bog. Grave's Bog is also the site where Na'vi warrior Tan Jala attempted to kill Able Ryder. However, despite Tan Jala's skill, Ryder managed to kill him, resulting in a further demoralization of Na'vi forces and allowing the RDA to gain a decisive military advantage in the local area. Areas *Abandoned RDA Camp *Acoustics Outpost *Bleeding Rocks *Camp Zulu *Cheyada Village *Giant's Gape *Hexapede Study *Mowlaki Village *Sniper's Point *Sooma'at Village *Stillwater *Sunspray Valley *The Ho-Hum *The Thicket *Windwash Source James Cameron's Avatar: The Game - Ingame Pandorapedia and gameplay de:Grabmoor ru:Могильные топи Category:Avatar: The Game Category:Pandora Locations